


The Bathtub Incident

by AnnieVH



Series: Behind Closed Doors [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied abuse, Rumbelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieVH/pseuds/AnnieVH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once, Belle recommended a book to Mr. Gold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bathtub Incident

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to fill this prompt (http://rumbelleprompts.tumblr.com/post/90082568530/rumple-milah-neal-belle-tw-domestic) for a while now, so I decided to do it as one-shots pertaining to the same verse (Behind Closed Doors), since I lack the attention span for multi-chapter. If anybody wants to send me ideas and prompts, I need them very much.
> 
> A companion piece for this picspam (http://annievh.tumblr.com/post/102166515522/behind-closed-doors-warnings-domestic-abuse).
> 
> Pairings for this verse: eventual Rumbelle and Swanfire.  
> Warnings for this verse: abusive relationship, implied non-con situations, child-abuse, violence, infidelity, very anti-Milah.
> 
> A HUGE THANKS to Maddie for betaing it so fast!

When Belle was sixteen and working part-time in the library, Mr. Gold came to pick out a book for his wife.

“Bae just left. I think she might appreciate the distraction,” he explained to Mrs. Hare.

The old woman payed very little attention to his tale of an empty nesting mother, and told him to pick whatever he wanted.

Belle, collecting the mess left that morning by a class of preschoolers, watched him pass her by. His limp was more accentuated that morning, as it sometimes was. Maybe it was the weather? They greeted each other with waves and smiles, but didn’t say a word. They hadn’t really had a conversation ever since Belle was twelve and Bae was sent to a boarding school. Sometimes she didn’t know what she missed most, her friend, or talking to the only other person in town who loved books just as much as she did.

Regardless of the books scattered on the floor, Belle had to take pity on him after seeing Mr. Gold browse through the shelves aimlessly for ten minutes. Mrs. Hare never put anything in order and the catalog was seriously outdated. No wonder people never found what they were looking for.

She left her duties aside and came to his rescue. “What does your wife like?”

He turned to her, startled. “Pardon me?”

“Your wife. What does she like to read?”

He thought about it for a moment. “Non-fiction, mostly.”

“There’s some over there,” she said, accompanying him to the other side of the room. She had only started to put everything in order again, but she already knew where most of everything was. “We have some very good books on War World II. Or does she like biographies?”

“Would you have anything on royalty? British royalty, that is,” he added. “If I show up with something about Louis XIV she might divorce me.”

Belle giggled and gave him the book on Henry VIII that her mother enjoyed the most. She checked it out herself, since Mrs. Hare seemed not at all inclined to stop reading her magazine.

“There’s a second volume if she enjoys this one.”

Three days later, he returned the book, with a smile. “Thank you, Ms. French. I think that was just what she needed. Would you have the second volume available?”

She told him to wait right there and left her current assignment (sweeping the floor) to go fetch his book. But after a quick look, she came back. “I’m sorry, Mr. Gold. Someone must have misplaced it.”

His face crumbled immediately. “Oh. That’s too bad.”

“We’ll be closed until Monday, so I won’t be able to find it before then.” She handed him another book. “This one has a very interesting point of view. Very contrasting.”

Without looking up, he said, more to himself than for her ears, “She’ll be very disappointed.”

“Once again, I am very sorry.”

He looked up. “No, it’s not your fault. This place is a mess, really. Yes. Yes. That book will be fine. I’m sure she won’t be mad.”

“And I got you my favorite,  _Around the World in 80 Days_.” At his puzzled look, she explained, “He’s your son too. I thought you could use the distraction as well.”

He made an effort to smile at her. “That is kind of you.”

He left looking a little less pleased than three days before and Belle thought of what he had said.  _She’ll be very disappointed_. Belle didn’t like the sound of his voice. It was as if he was counting on that particular book to make his wife happy, and now there was nothing on earth to prevent her from sulking in their empty house.

On Monday, she got to the library after school and dedicated her afternoon to finding that second volume. She didn’t like the idea of a mother empty nesting, with nothing to do. It made her think of her own parents and what they would ever do if she got that scholarship she wanted so badly.

And she hated the idea of Mr. Gold feeling guilty even more. He shouldn’t be so hard on himself.

Mrs. Hare gave her a sour look and complained that cleaning the washroom was much more important than getting the books in place. “If they want it so bad, they’ll find it. That is what I always say.”

Belle kept on searching anyway. Wasn’t like the old woman could dislike her any more than she already did.

By the time Mr. Gold walked in, at the end of the day, she had that volume ready for him.

“You found it,” he said, sighing with relief. The poor man had probably spent his whole weekend worrying about that.

“I found it,” Belle nodded, proud of herself.

She took his library card and checked the book out for him.

“Do I take it your wife didn’t like my suggestion?”

“Actually, I dare say she liked this one even more,” he said, taking the book out of his briefcase and returning it to her. “It was a struggle to get her to try it, but once she did, she couldn’t put it down.”

“And how about yours? Do you need more time?”

Mr. Gold grimaced. “I, uhn, I’m afraid there was an accident. Involving a bathtub.”

She hissed. “That’s bad.”

“I’ve called Bae, he said he can bring me another copy from New York next time he visits. I was hoping to have it with me when I gave you the news, but…”

“It’s alright.”

“No, I’m sorry. You said it was your favorite.”

“Yes, but it doesn’t matter.” Belle shrugged her shoulders, unable to leave a little disappointment out of her face. “I’m sure the new book will be just as good.”

“Even so, I am sorry. Truly. I’ll bring the new book as soon as I can. And thank you,” he said, tapping his briefcase, where the second volume his wife wanted so badly was safely stored. “You got me off the hook.”

“You’re welcome, Mr. Gold.”

She watched him limp away, pleased with herself, but also a little sorrowful. Gaston would never be this disappointed if he couldn’t find her a special book in the library. To be honest, he wouldn’t even know what to look for. And yet, withing two months of dating, he was already speaking of marriage as if it were a sure thing.

Belle didn’t even know if the next  _date_ was a sure thing.

“Are you done, Ms. French?”

Belle turned to Mrs. Hare. She held up a mop and a bucket.

Whatever pride she was feeling in her work, it washed away really quick.

**Author's Note:**

> A list of all one-shots in verse chronological order can be found here: http://annievh.tumblr.com/post/102166515522/behind-closed-doors-warnings-domestic-abuse


End file.
